299th Brigade Support Battalion (United States)
The 299th Brigade Support Battalion, also known as the Lifeline, is a support battalion in the 2nd Brigade Combat Team of the 1st Infantry Division. The battalion is stationed in Fort Riley, Kansas. Distinctive unit insignia Description: A silver color metal and enamel device 1 1/8 inches (2.86 cm) in height overall consisting of a shield with a chevron embattled of seven to chief between a bayonet and a rose with a yellow center on a red background. Attached below the shield a silver scroll inscribed "ON CALL TO SERVE" in blue letters. Symbolism: The chevron, representing the rafters supporting a roof, stands for the Battalion's support function. The embattled upper edge of the chevron indicates capability for combat support; the embattlements are seven in number in reference to the organization's original designation. The white bayonet on the blue background, for Infantry, refers to both the unit's activation in Georgia at Fort Benning, called the "Home of the Infantry," and to its initial assignment to an Infantry Brigade. The white heraldic rose on the scarlet background represents the Cherokee Rose, the Georgia State flower. The gold barbs of the rose simulate a star and refer to the conception of Support Battalions by the Army Staff study entitled "CO-STAR." Background: The distinctive unit insignia was originally approved for the 7th Support Battalion on 8 November 1966. It was redesignated for the 299th Support Battalion on 17 June 1983. Units The 299th BSB, as of 2013, is composed of: * Headquarters and Headquarters Company "Headhunters" is the headquarters company and command group * Alpha Company "Atlas" is the transportation and supply company * Bravo Company "Bandits" is the maintenance company * Charlie Company "Caimans" is the medical company * Delta Troop "Dakotas" is the forward support company for 5-4 CAV * Echo Company "Eagles" is the forward support company for 1-63 AR * Foxtrot Company "Phantom" is the forward support company for 1-18 IN * Golf Company "Gunslinger" is the forward support company for 1-7 FA History Origin The 299th Brigade Support Battalion was constituted on 23 March 1966 in the Regular Army as the 7th Support Battalion and assigned to the 199th Separate Infantry Brigade at Fort Benning GA. Vietnam On 1 June 1966, the battalion was activated and deployed to the Republic of Vietnam serving with distinction from 1966 to 1970 and earning 10 Battle Streamers and the Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with 2 Palms, two Meritorious Unit Commendations and the Civil Action Honor Medal. On 15 October 1970, at Fort Benning, Georgia, the battalion was inactivated and relieved from assignment to the 199th Separate Infantry Brigade; and, concurrently was redesignated as the 299th Forward Support Battalion. On 20 October 1983, the battalion was assigned to the 1st Infantry Division and activated in Schweinfurt, Germany. Bosnia-Herzegovina The battalion was inactivated on 15 August 1991 and subsequently reactivated on 16 February 1996. In March 1996, the battalion deployed to Bosnia-Herzegovina as a part of Task Force Eagle where they earned the Presidential Unit Citation. Kosovo In June 1999, the battalion again deployed to the Balkans, this time to Kosovo as a part of Task Force Falcon where they established the first logistical base in the new theater of operations. On 16 December 1999, the battalion redeployed to home station. On 4 May 2002, a large slice of the battalion redeployed again to Kosovo as the 299th Logistics Task Force (LTF) in support of Multi-National Brigade (East). They provided superb support in providing a safe and secure environment for the people of Kosovo. On 14 November 2002, the 299th LTF returned to home station to conduct reintegration operations and to prepare for future combat operations. Operation Iraqi Freedom From 2004-2005 the 299th FSB served in OIF 04-05, and from 2006-2007 the 299th FSB served in OIF 07-08. Upon completion of this combat tour the 299th FSB was relocated to Ft Riley, Kansas and re-designated the 299th Brigade Support Battalion a modular support battalion. From 2008-2009 the 299th BSB served in OIF 09-10 in Baghdad, Iraq where they earned the Meritorious Unit Citation. Operation New Dawn In November 2010, the 299th Brigade Support Battalion deployed to Iraq in support of Operation New Dawn. The unit redeployed to Ft. Riley, Kansas in late 2011 and received a Meritorious Unit Commendation award for their efforts during their deployment to Operation New Dawn. Lineage *Constituted 23 March 1966 in the Regular Army as the 7th Support Battalion and assigned to the 199th Separate Infantry Brigade at Fort Benning, Georgia *Activated on 1 June 1966 *Inactivated 15 October 1970 and redesignated as the 299th Forward Support Battalion *Activated on 20 October 1983 and assigned to the 1st Infantry Division in Schweinfurt, Germany *Inactivated on 15 August 1991 *Reactivated on 16 February 1996 *Redesignated in March 2008 as the 299th Brigade Support Battalion at Fort Riley, Kansas Honors Campaign participation credit * World War I # Montdidier-Noyon # Aisne-Marne # St. Mihiel # Meuse-Argonne # Lorraine 1917 # Lorraine 1918 # Picardy 1918 * World War II # Normandy * Vietnam # Defense # Counteroffensive # Counteroffensive, Phase II # Counteroffensive, Phase III # Tet Counteroffensive # Counteroffensive, Phase IV # Counteroffensive, Phase V # Counteroffensive, Phase VI # Tet 69/Counteroffensive # Summer-Fall 1969 # Winter-Spring 1970 * Southwest Asia # Defense of Saudi Arabia # Liberation and Defense of Kuwait # Cease-Fire Decorations * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) for VIETNAM 1969 * Army Superior Unit Award for 1996–1997 * Republic of Vietnam Cross of Gallantry with Palm for VIETNAM 1965-1968 * Republic of Vietnam Civil Action Honor Medal, First Class for VIETNAM 1965-1970 * Valorous Unit Award for SAMARRA October 2004 - November 2004 * Valorous Unit Award for IRAQ February 2004-February 2005 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) OPERATION IRAQI FREEDOM 06-08 * Meritorious Unit Commendation (Army) OPERATION NEW DAWN 10-11 References *Global Security Retrieved 17 July 2005 *2nd Brigade Official Website Retrieved 17 July 2005 *Society of the Big Red One Retrieved 17 July 2005 *Lineage and Honors Retrieved 17 July 2005 *778897,00.html Distinguished Unit Retrieved 17 July 2005 *Draft of 2nd Brigade History, compiled and edited by CPT Ross, 2nd Brigade Historian. Courtesy of CPT Ross. 26 July 2005 * http://www.militarycity.com/valor/2462013.html Category:Military units and formations established in 1917 0299